


Raphael's dilemma

by KerryAnne



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha Leo, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Breakups, Deception, Devious Don, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Female Raph, First Time, Gender, Gender Bender, Gender Change, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Potions, Romance, Teenagers, True Love, Turtle Sex, Turtle Tots, Turtle luck, Turtlecest, Uke Raph, adpating to changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: After Mona announces that she's going to stay on earth with him, Raphael thought that his life couldn't get any better. But true to form, Turtle Luck intervenes when one of Don's potions has an unexpected result and change. How will Raph adapt? Can his and Mona's relationship survive it? Or will Raph end up with someone else?





	1. Devious Don

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeadlyDoll2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyDoll2002/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mona agrees to stay on earth. Don asks Raphael to take a look at an experiment he's perfected and promises Raphael it'll turn him and later Mona human and they could have the life they've always wanted.

Mona's 23

Leo's 16

Don's 16

Mikey's 16

Raph's 15

Raphael pumped his fists in the air in jubilation, his green eyes shining in happiness, and thought, as he and Mona hugged, it's finally happened. Mona's gonna stay here with me and we got a real shot at makin' things work. I can't believe it.

Mona said after pulling apart, "So, what now, Raphael?"  
"I'll introduce ya ta the Mutanimals. They fight crime, like we do, and ya can stay with them."  
"You mean I won't be staying with you?" Mona asked disappointedly.  
"I think it's best ya stay with them for the moment. We don't really know one another that well yet and I'm afraid that…" Raphael paused, searching for the right words.

"What he's trying to say," Leo chimed in. "Is that he's not ready for a sexual relationship and the responsibilities that could come with it. He'd like to wait."

"I can speak for myself, Fearless," Raphael snapped and glared at his older brother.  
"Oh!" Mona said. "You mean babies? We're different species, Raphael, so not likely we'll have any, but as for waiting, sure. I'm fine about that. No worries."  
"That's okay. I never wanted babies anyway. All I want is ya, babe," Raphael lied, even though his heart sank at the news that they may never be parents. He so badly wanted to be a dad, but that was typical fate. He'd found love, which he'd thought he'd never would, but he couldn't have kids.

Typical Turtle luck, Raphael thought. But ya can't have it all, right? I should be grateful. I got a lovin' girl and she's gorgeous, so why am I so down? Gotta get outta it. Mona's all I need.

Mona smiled and said, "Back at you, Raphael. I love you."  
"I love ya more," Raphael said and pressed his lips onto hers.

"Get a room!" Mikey piped up, earning a scowl from his emerald skinned brother.

Raphael broke the kiss and said, "Yer just jealous that ya don't got a girlfriend and one as hot as Mona!"

"I can't believe Raph has the hots for a giant newt," Karai said.  
"I know, right?" Leo said, elbowing her. "He has weird taste."

"Hey, hey, Fearless. I heard that," Raphael hissed, his green eyes blazing. "Yer also jealous, because I got a girlfriend. Yer never gonna get one, unless ya grow some balls and make a move on Karai!"

"Me?" Karai said in surprise. "Leo and I are just good friends and that's all it'll ever be."

"That's right," Leo said. "I don't have time for romance anyway, Raph"  
"Then make time. Ya need a girl, Fearless. Someone ta love and ta share yer life with. Trainin' don't keep yer warm in the middle of the night. I didn't think I needed no one neither, but meetin' Mona's changed how I feel and I couldn't imagine my life without her in it."

"Aw, Raph's gone soft," Mikey teased.  
"Mock all ya like," Raphael said. "But it's true. Love's the best feelin' and adrenaline rush. It's awesome knowin' that someone loves ya and that no matter what, they'll always be there for ya."

"You're just a giant teddy bear, Raphael," Mona said and looked lovingly into his eyes.  
"I'm yer teddy bear and yer my sweet rose."

"Barf!" Casey said, rolling his eyes. "I'm going home. You coming, Ape? Bye, zombie."  
"Yeah," April said, grabbing his hand. "I'll see you guys later."

"I'll meet ya back at the lair, guys," Raphael said. "Just droppin' Mona off with the Mutanimals."

What the hell did Casey mean by zombie, Raphael thought? Gonna phone him when I'm home.

"All right," Leo said. "Be safe, Raph. Later, Mona."  
"Bye," Mona said.

XXX

Raphael returned home, went to his room, undressed, plonked onto his bed and dialed a number. "Case, what the shit did ya mean by zombie?"  
"Raph, it's two a.m.," Casey groaned. "I was asleep."  
"Answer my question!"  
"Look, I don't want…."  
"Now!"  
"All right. I hate that you're a puddle of goo when she's around. Brainless and like a zombie. Isn't because I'm jealous. I have April and I love her. It's just that you're so different. No fun and no personality. All you do is kiss her and it's gross, man. You're so soft. So different from the Raph I know. You're like a love sick puppy. It's degrading and disgusting to see that she has you so wrapped around her fingers."  
"Yer jealous!" Raphael yelled, hurt by his comments, even though he was aware that was how he behaved.

Don't all men act that way, Raphael thought?

"I so am not!" Casey said. "I don't find Mona attractive. Look, Raph. I'm not trying to upset you. I just miss my buddy. The one I can call whenever and go bash Purple Dragons with. That's all. I don't even know what to say to you now and if you ask me, the romance seems forced, Raph. You've met her a few times and now you're planning on spending your lives together. Intergalactic mail isn't really…"  
"Then say nothin' and leave me alone!" Raphael shouted. "I love Mona and if ya can't accept her and the way I am now, ya can fuck off. I'm just a guy in love and I thought ya'd be happy for me. What Mona and I got is real and gonna work out."

Raphael hung up and threw the phone onto his bed in frustration. Fuck, Casey, he thought, dragging a hand down his face. Don't need a jerk, like him. All I need is my sweet Mona. So I'm soft. Big fuckin' deal. I like how she makes me feel. All gooey and mushy and if no one can handle that, fuck them!

Raphael lay down, closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

The next morning, Raphael joined his brothers in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning, Raph," Leo said. "You sleep okay?"  
"Humph," Raphael grunted, staring into his bowl of cereal.  
"I'll take that as a yes," Leo said and smiled. Raphael wasn't a morning person and Leo doubted he ever would be.

"Hey, Raph," Mikey said. "I'm sorry I teased you. I am happy for you, bro."

"So am I," Don said. "It's nice that at least one of us has a girl, Raph. Gives us hope we'll find someone."

"It's okay, Mikey," Raphael said. "And thanks. Do ya guys think I act like a zombie when Mona's 'round and that I'm borin'?"  
"Well, look at that," Mikey said quickly. "I think my phone's ringing in my bedroom." He sprang up and rushed out of the room.

"And I have something to do in the lab," Don said, standing up. "See you guys later."

"Do ya, Leo?" Raphael asked. Leo hesitated. "Go on. I can take it."  
"Sometimes, yes. It's kind of sweet, but also annoying, because sometimes we want to talk to you and all you want to do is kissy face with her. I can understand, though. You're in love and love changes people."  
"Do ya think our romance is forced?"  
"It was a whirlwind one, but forced? I don't know, Raph. Why are you asking me this?"  
"Casey thinks so and that I don't got brain cells when she's 'round. It's almost like he's jealous. That's insane, right? I mean he ain't interested in Mona. He said so, so why would he be jealous? And why can't he be happy for me that I got someone? I don't understand, Leo."  
Leo scratched his chin thoughtfully and said, "I do."  
"Then enlighten me, bro."  
"I think Casey's afraid of coming out and he's using April to deny how he feels."  
Raphael's eyes widened in shock and he said, "Casey's gay? No way, man. I've seen him and April kiss and ya can't fake passion. Can ya?"  
"You can and I've seen…"  
"What, Leo?"  
"He stares at you when he thinks you're not looking, he looks pissed off when Mona's hugging and kissing you. He asked me out once. Of course, I said no. I'm not…"  
"Yeah, yeah, yer too busy ta date. He's crushin' on me?" Raphael said, his eyes widening in disbelief. "No way. No damn way! I'm a fuckin' boy and so is he! This is so…" Raphael said and wrinkled his beak in disgust.  
"Watch how he behaves when he's here."  
"He ain't comin' here. We had a fight. This is so sickenin', Leo!" Raphael said and shuddered. "Casey digs me in a non-friendly way. I don't want that, Leo. I ain't into guys. I love Mona and I wanna spend my life with her. Casey…Ugh. I feel sick ta my stomach. Hey, Leo? I kinda wish ya'd never told me this. It's made me think differently 'bout him. And I don't believe yer excuses that yer too busy ta date. Is there another reason, Leo?"  
"You should talk to Casey. Be clear about Mona and try to stay friends," Leo said, avoiding the subject. "He's your best friend and you need one another."  
"Stop bein' evasive, Leo!"  
Leo's lower lip trembled, his cheeks reddened and he said, "Yes, there is, but it's not one you want to know. Some things are best unsaid."  
"Does it concern me?"  
"Yes."  
"I can't fuckin' believe this!" Raphael snarled, understanding. He angrily pushed his chair back and stood up. "First Casey and now ya, Leo, because ya fancy me, don't ya?"  
"I always have, Raph, but….."  
"But nothin'. Yer twisted and sick, Leo!" Raphael growled, baring his teeth. "Lustin' after yer brother!"  
"Let me finish, Raph."  
"No! Stay the hell away from me, Leo!" Raphael roared and bolted out of the room, intending to lock his bedroom door and to stay there all day and avoid everyone.

Nausea bubbled in Raphael's belly at the thought of his brother loving him more than a brother should. Casey was bad enough, but Leo? No. That was far worse, because Leo was his brother. They'd grown up together, shared a bed as kids, played together, talked about dreams and girls. Had Leo always liked him? Leo had said that he did. When did it start? Did Leo fantasize about him alone in his bed? The thought revolted Raphael. His proud, noble older brother, the golden boy, wasn't so perfect after all. He was a sinner, because wasn't lusting after guys and your brother a sin?

Raphael was almost to his bedroom door, when Don stepped out of the lab.

"Hey. You okay, Raph? You look a bit green," Don asked.  
"I'm fine. Just wanna be alone for a while."  
"Aw. Really? I was hoping you could help me with a project I'm working on."  
"I really don't wanna, Don. I need time alone. Go ask Leo or Mikey."  
"But you're here and they never want to help. Please, Raph. I won't ask you again for a long time. Please."  
Thinking he'd have no peace if he didn't agree and that maybe it'd distract him for a bit, Raphael crossed his arms and said, "Fine."  
"Thanks, Raph. I appreciate it."

XXXX

Raphael stood inside the lab, his arms still crossed. "What do I gotta do, Donnie?" he asked.  
Don held up a vial of a suspicious looking pink liquid and said, "Try this."  
"No way!" Raphael said, narrowing his green eyes. "I ain't drinkin' no potion. What the fuck is it?"  
"Remember when you and Mikey said that you wished you could be human? I think I've finally perfected the formula."  
"Yeah, but I got a girl now. I don't…"  
"Think of the freedom. The opportunities. Mona could become a human and join you and so would we if this works. You and Mona could have lives as a normal couple. Get jobs, have babies, travel. Think about it. No more damp and smelly sewers. Hello, fresh air and a normal life. The one you've always wanted."  
Raphael's eyes gleamed, as he thought of everything he could experience, and he said, "What the hell? I'll do it." He downed the pink liquid and said, "What now?"  
"Now we wait!"

Raphael suddenly began to feel dizzy, his head swam, his knees buckled underneath him and he fell to the floor with a dull thud, his eyes sliding shut.

His transformation began and when the changes were complete, Don thought, it's done. I know I was devious, but it's for the greater good and it'll please Leo, so who cares if Mona's heart is shattered when she learns of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Did Raph become human or something else?


	2. The new Raph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael is furious when he learns what he's now become and demands that Don fix the mess. His brothers love the transformation and so does Karai, only infuriating Raphael more.

With luck, Don thought as he gazed down at the transformed Raphael, the potion also wiped out his memory and he'll have no memory of being a boy or of Mona Lisa. He locked his lab and went to work on one of his projects, waiting for Raphael to wake up.

An hour or so later, Raphael groaned and opened his green eyes. Glancing around the room, he saw Don at his PC.

Raphael sat up, rubbed his temple and said, "What the fuck happened, Donnie? Why do I sound so weird? What the fuck did ya do ta me?"

Shit, Don thought in alarm.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You sound the same to me," Raph."  
"BS. I sound like a girl. All high pitched."

Raphael glanced down at himself and emitted a horrified gasp, as he saw what he'd become. His plastron was flat, his muscles had gone, his body was more feminine looking and he just knew his tail would be shorter, which was the case with female turtles. Touching his arm, he noticed that his skin was also much softer. He was a frigging girl. What the hell will I tell Mona, he thought?

Growling, Raphael stood and said, "YA SAID IT'D MAKE ME HUMAN, DONNIE!"  
"I said I thought I'd perfected the formula. This wasn't supposed to happen!"  
"CHANGE ME BACK NOW. WHAT THE FUCK AM I GONNA TELL MONA?" Raphael raised a fist and added menacingly, as his green eyes blazed, "Now or I'm gonna beat the crap outta ya!"

"What on earth's going on in there?" Leo called from outside the lab.  
"Nothing, Leo," Don said. "I've got things under control. Calm down, sweetheart! I…"

"SWEETHEART!" Raphael snarled, swinging a punch at Don, who just avoided it, as he darted out of the way.

"Let me inside this instant!" Leo said.

Don backed up to the door with Raphael growling and snarling, as he advanced, and managed to open it.

Leo's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the attractive female turtle and he suddenly felt extremely tight in his shell. Ignoring it, he composed himself and said, "Who are you? And how'd you enter the lab? You look a lot like my brother, Raphael, except he's a boy and you're…."  
"It's fuckin' me, Leo!" Raphael snapped. "Raphael. Donnie promised me that I'd be a human if I drank a potion of his and stupid me agreed. Now I'm a fuckin' female. I shoulda known not ta agree. Donnie's inventions and formulas rarely work."  
"A hot female," Leo whispered.  
Green eyes glowered at Leo and Raphael hissed, "What was that, Fearless?"  
"Nothing. Look, Donnie just screwed up. He'll fix it, okay?"  
"He'd better! Matin' season's comin' up and the last thing I need is ya lot tryin' ta poke yer dicks in me!"

"As crude as ever, Raph. Thanks for the mental image," Don said, wrinkling his beak in disgust.  
"Forget my attitude. Get ta work, brainiac! Mona's supposed ta be comin' over later and I don't want her ta see me like this!"  
"It could be months, Raph. These things can take time, you know! Be patient."  
"That's it! I'm gonna beat ya ta a pulp and then yer gonna…." Raphael yelled, raising a fist.

"No!" Leo said, placing a hand on Raphael's shoulder. "Go lie down, Raph. I'll stay with Donnie."  
"The others gone out? I don't want them ta see me."

"WOW! Who's the gorgeous chick?" Mikey said, entering the room and openly gawking at Raphael. "She's stunning."  
"Swell!" Raphael said and snorted in disgust. "Mikey thinks I'm cute. Back off, Mikey, or I'm gonna pound ya."  
"Cranky dudette. What's with the attitude and how do you know my name?"

"That dudette's Raph, Mikey," Leo explained. "Long story. Listen…."  
"That's Raph? Wow. I love the changes. You know what this means?" Mikey said excitedly, his blue eyes shining in happiness. "This means that one of us can get a girl now and be a daddy. Raph can lay eggs, right?"

"NO!" Raphael shouted. "I'm gonna turn…."

"Yes, he can if he remains a girl," Don said. "But…."

"That ain't gonna happen," Raphael chimed in. "Donnie's gonna turn me back. I don't wanna be a fuckin' girl or lay eggs and I don't want any of ya as mates. I love Mona and I always will."  
"But what if Don can't turn you back, Raph?" Leo asked.  
"I don't know, but I don't want any of ya. Yer all are pains in the shell, especially Leo!"  
"Hey! I resent that. I just watch out for you."  
"Surre ya do!" Raphael said acerbically and rolled his eyes. "All ya do is lecture. Would be just the same if we were mates! Donnie get ta fuckin' work and Mikey, quit ogling me, like I'm a piece a meat ya want ta eat. I don't fuckin' like it. That's yer first and last warnin'."

"Can't help it, dudette," Mikey said unashamedly staring again. "You're beautiful. Your green eyes are like jewels and I bet you smell real good!"

"Ya will never know!" Raphael yelled, green eyes flashing, as he swung a fist, which connected with Mikey's jaw, sending him to the ground. "Don't ever do that again! I warned ya. Same goes for ya, Fearless."  
"What me?" Leo said, looking at a moaning Mikey, who was cradling his jaw. "I wasn't…."  
"Don't act so innocent," Raphael said coolly. "I saw how ya checked me out. Ya fancy me, don't ya?"  
"I think I'll go meditate and leave you," Leo said, trying to act casual, while inwardly shocked he'd been caught out. He'd thought Raphael hadn't seen him staring. "Donnie, come with me. Want a word."  
"Donnie boy ain't goin' nowhere," Raphael said. "He's stayin' right here. Answer the question, Fearless."  
"Why do you care what I think?"  
"I don't, but if ya won't answer, I'll set ya straight. I know what I saw. Both ya and Mikey dig me and ya won't have me. Donnie will fix the mess and me and Mona will…."

"What's all this commotion?" Karai asked, entering the room. "I was sleeping and heard…." Her voice trailed off, as she took in Raphael. Then she said, "Whoa. Who's the chick?"  
Raphael's eyes flashed and Leo quickly said, "Don had an accident with one of his potions and Raph's now a girl. Don's going to try and…."

"He will turn me back!" Raphael said furiously. "Ain't no fuckin' way I'm gonna stay stuck like this forever!"  
"Such unladylike language," Karai said with a smirk and looked at Raphael intently, making the emerald skinned turtle's blood boil. "You're adorable, Raphael. I love the new you. Just have to cut down on the swearing, okay? Girls don't curse like sailors!"  
"I ain't no fuckin' lady!" Raphael hissed, raising a fist. "This ain't funny."  
"It's hilarious!" Karai said with a grin. "And now that I've split with Shini, I'm on the hunt for a new girl!"

"You're gay, Karai?" Mikey said in surprise, now standing, as his brothers' jaws dropped.  
Karai nodded and said, "Yes. Leo knew, but I swore him to secrecy. So, what do you say, Raphael? We go out on a date?"

Raphael's eyes blazed and he swung a punch. Karai deftly avoided it.

Raphael snarled, his nostrils flaring, "Ya ain't my fuckin' type. I like people with a pulse."

"Quit baiting him, Karai!" Don said.  
"I can't help it. He's too precious, aren't you, Raphael? Payback for all the taunts directed at me. So, what do you say to the date?"

"He is cute," Mikey agreed. "Aw, Raph. It's a compliment. Don't be mad."

"Raphael needs a girl's name," Karai said. "How about Molly or Cindy? Those are such girly names and perfect!"

Unwanted tears pricked at Raphael's eyes at the jeers. His shoulders slumped in abject humiliation and he bolted out of the room and lair. Tears streaming down his cheeks, he headed for his secret place. What the hell am I gonna tell Mona, he thought? What am I gonna do? I can't go home. Not lookin' like this and with matin' season comin' up. I'm screwed. I don't want this. I shoulda never taken that potion. Fuckin' Donnie. Ain't gonna forgive him! If I didn't know better, I'd say he lied ta me 'bout 'makin' me human and he knew it'd make me become a girl, but why would he do that?

Raphael stopped, as a figure loomed up ahead. Realizing it was Hun, Raphael got into his fighting stance and thought, I may be a girl now, but I can still fight, right?

"Hello, Turtle," Hun said. "We meet again, freak."  
"We do," Raphael said, removing his sai from his obi. "Prepare ta lose. Yer gonna regret the day ya were born."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm back. My eye is healing and I'm feeling great. Updates will be as normal now. :) Thanks to Sylvia and DeadlyDoll2002 for your kind messages. 
> 
> Will Raph be able to defeat Hun?


	3. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael is rescued by Leo and has an embarrassing chat with Splinter about his transformation.

Hun charged and Raphael tried to move out of the way, but not used to his new body, Hun was easily able to knock Raphael down and pin his hands behind his back. The now female turtle struggled futilely, hatred flashing in his eyes, as Hun gazed down at him, one hand holding a switchblade.

“Not so tough now, are you, Raphael?" Hun sneered. "I’ve waited for this moment for so long. I’m going to decapitate you, but I’m first going to have some fun.”

Raphael felt sick to his stomach, realizing what Hun’s intentions were and he thought, this woulda never happened if I wasn’t a damn female. I’d be able ta protect myself. I’m powerless. He’s gonna rape me and all I can do is lie here and take it. Fuck. Squeezing his eyes shut, he prayed someone would find him.

Hun’s eyes roved over Raphael’s body, taking in his slender frame, and he said, “Been so long since I’ve been with a female and seeing that you're one, you’ll do. I never realized you were a female before. I’d have been kinder if I'd known or maybe not. I’m going to claim you as mine and make you my bitch. Teach you some manners.” Hun smiled sadistically, lined his dick up with Raphael’s entrance and prepared to thrust inside, as hot tears rolled down Raphael’s cheeks. “Going to pound you good, bitch. Come to Daddy!”

Suddenly, a slicing sound in the air was heard and a strangled gasp escaping Hun’s lips, as blood poured out of his carotid artery, forming a crimson pool. Hun fell forward, landing on an astonished Raphael, his eyes sliding shut forever.

Raphael glanced up in surprise and saw Leo holding a bloody katana, concern in his sapphire blue eyes.

“Leo?” Raphael said in astonishment, trying to shift Hun, but finding he was too heavy.  
“Let me help,” Leo said, dragging Hun off of Raphael. "You okay?”  
“I…How'd ya find me?” Raphael asked, rising to his feet.  
“I followed you. You okay?”  


What the hell's wrong with me, Raphael thought in disgust? I’m actin’ like a damsel in distress. I don’t get scared. Not like this. I don’t need no knight in shinin’ armor ta come and save the day, but I'm so grateful Leo was there. Leo and his beautiful kind eyes. Fuck. Did I just say Leo has beautiful eyes? Raphael, get a fuckin’ grip. It’s Fearless, yer brother. Not a handsome rescuer! Just old Fearless and ya love Mona. Remember that.

“It’s what family does, Raph,” Leo said, wrapping an arm around him and drawing him close. “No need to thank me. He didn’t touch you, did he? And yes, he’s dead.”

Raphael wasn’t really one for hugs, but he allowed Leo to hug him, feeling secure. Leo smells great, he thought. Fuck. First I think he's got beautiful eyes. Now I think he smells great. I’m losin’ my mind. Mona.

Pulling away, Raphael said, “No. I’m fine. Just peachy. I wanna go home and forget this happened. Don’t tell no one.”  
“Raph...”  
“Don’t. They’ll only think of me as a chick in distress, Leo. A fuckin’ girl, who had ta rely on her big brother ta save her, when I could save myself before! They don’t see me as Raphael no more and this'll only confirm it. I’m a ninja, but I don’t know my way ‘round this blasted new body and my muscles have gone. I ain’t as strong. How the fuck am I gonna help ya guys fight crime lookin’ like this? I don’t wanna be like this, Leo.”  
“I understand, Raph. Look, Donnie will try to change you back to normal.”  
“What if he can’t and I’m stuck like this? The thought of layin’ eggs makes me wanna puke. This ain't the way my life was supposed ta go. I’m supposed ta marry Mona. We got plans. What the hell am I supposed ta tell her?”  
“Life sometimes throws you curveballs, Raph, and you just have to adapt.”  
“Curveballs? What the fuck?” Raphael said irately. “Could ya be so blasé if ya had a hot girl and now ya were a girl? Could ya? Would ya tell yer girlfriend that psychobabble shit? No. Ya’d be depressed, like I am. I hate this!” Raphael growled, clenching his fists.  
“It'd be a shock, but when one door shuts, others open.”  
“What the hell do ya mean?” Raphael demanded.  
“Nothing. We should go back home. You sure you’re okay?”  
“I’m fine! Ain’t nothin’ positive ‘bout this, Leo. Nothin’ and Donnie will change me back. Ya'll see.”

I hope he doesn’t, Leo thought, as he and Raphael headed home. You were gorgeous as a boy, but as a female, you’re absolutely breath taking and you’d be more amenable to me being your mate. I’m going to woo you, Raph, and then I’m going to become bonded to you and have a family.

XXXX

They arrived home and saw Splinter watching his stories in the lounge. The aged rat heard the Turtles' footsteps and glanced up.

“Raphael, I’d like to talk to you privately in the dojo. Leonardo, our meditation session will have to wait," Splinter said.  
“Very well, Dad,” Leonardo said and bowed. “See you later, Raph.”

Splinter stood and said, “Come along, Raphael.”

What the hell does he wanna talk ‘bout, Raphael thought, as he followed Splinter to the dojo?

XXXX

Splinter said, “Michelangelo told me what happened, Raphael. I am sorry, my child. This must be extremely distressing for you.”  
“Yeah. Me and Mona got plans, Sensei. I can’t be this. I don’t wanna be this. It’s so fuckin’ unfair that I finally got a girlfriend and this happens ta me. Life fuckin’ blows.”  
“Language, Raphael!” Splinter said sternly.  
“Ya’d be just as pissed as me, Sensei, and all Leo does is spout shit that when one door shuts, others open. What the hell’s that supposed ta mean?” Raphael yelled, green eyes blazing. “I hate bein’ a girl. So weak.”  
“True strength comes from within, Raphael.”  
Raphael rolled his eyes and said, “I was the brawns, Sensei. I could fight and protect myself. Today I was almost…” He hesitated and added, “Don’t tell no one. Hun attacked me, I couldn’t save myself and Leo…Leo suddenly showed up and he saved me by killin’ Hun. I never needed no one savin’ me before, Sensei! It was kinda humiliatin’!”  
“That is not true, Raphael. Even as a male, you have been saved many times by Leonardo and being a girl doesn’t make you weak.”  
“Yeah, maybe, but it was by Leo! That was humiliatin’ and I felt all vulnerable and shit and I was tremblin’. I don’t do that, Sensei. Not me. And the worst thing is I started havin’ funny thoughts ‘bout Leo and liked him huggin’ me. Ugh. I mean, Leo! What the hell's wrong with me, Sensei? No. I gotta change back. I don’t want this. I ain’t no damsel in distress! I’m strong and brave and Leo? I liked his eyes, okay, and he smelled good? Oh, my shit. I just told ya he smells good. I must be crazy!” Raphael said and clapped a hand to his mouth in horror.  
Splinter smiled and said, “It is normal for a female to be attracted to a male, especially a strong, Alpha male like Leonardo. There is nothing wrong with you, Raphael.”  
Raphael removed his hand from his mouth and said, “But I’m a male, Sensei!”  
“In personality, maybe. Not looks anymore, Raphael. You are a girl and there is no need to be ashamed.”  
“But I don’t want this,” Raphael said, tears filling his eyes. “I wanna be a boy, like before and I wanna be with Mona. What’s gonna happen if I can’t change back?”  
“Raphael, you must prepare yourself. If there is no cure, you will have no choice, but to accept your transformation and the possibilities it offers. If Mona Lisa cannot handle it, it does not mean that your chance at love is lost. It merely means other suitors are possible.”  
“Ya mean Leo? Why couldn’t I like Mikey or Donnie instead? I had ta like stuck up Fearless!”  
Splinter chuckled and said, “We are often attracted to individuals, who are like minded. Leonardo and you were always the same side of the coin. Leonardo would not be a bad choice for a mate, my daughter. He is kind, honest, loyal, courageous and would love and protect you until his dying breath, which he has done for you all of his life. He would also be a wonderful father.”  
“Daughter! Ugh!” Raphael said and grimaced. “Gonna take ages ta adapt ta that if there ain’t no cure. Would I still be able ta train?”  
“Of course and you would still patrol with your brothers.”  
“Would ya really be okay ‘bout me bein’ with Leo?”  
“Yes, Raphael. I would never stand in the way of true love.”  
“Will I have a period, Dad?”  
“What?”  
“Period, like the human girls do.”  
“No, Raphael. You’ll lay dud eggs in mating season, until you actually have sexual intercourse and they’re fertilized.”  
"How many will I lay?”  
“Between two and thirty-two.”  
“Fuck!” Raphael said in dismay. “Anyway, Donnie will probably find a cure, so that won’t happen, Dad. Gotta be positive, right? I’d appreciate ya not tellin’ Leo I like him.”  
“I won’t need to, my child,” Splinter said and chuckled. “Leonardo can sense your attraction to him by the pheromones you give off and he knows when you’re aroused. Just like you do by the smell he gives off. You find his smell intoxicating and he loves yours. Michelangelo and Donatello also probably like the way you smell. They might even compete with Leonardo to win you as their mate. Whoever wins will be very territorial. Turtles are with their mates and young. I have a feeling Leonardo will win.”  
“Stop!” Raphael said, his face falling. “I’ve heard enough! Eggs, young, mates, pheromones. Surreal. Scary! I’m gonna check on Donnie and see how he’s comin’ along with the cure.”  
“You will need a female name. What would you choose?”  
“Well, I believe I’m gonna be cured, but if I did stay a female, it’d have ta be Rachael. I love that name.”  
“Perfect.”  
“Dad, assumin’ I stay a girl, how does it work?” Raphael asked, blushing and feeling awkward.  
“What, my child?”  
“Sex.”  
“Oh. Well,” Splinter said and coughed, equally embarrassed. “Leonardo would place his penis in your cloaca, whereupon fertilization would take place. You’d fall gravid and some months later would lay the eggs. They’d hatch a while later.”  
“Does it hurt? Sex and layin’ eggs?”  
“Yes, but only for a while. It'll all be worth it, when you hold your young in your arms and you’ll forget the pain and want more babies. You’ll be a good mother. I see how sweet you are with Chompy. You’re a natural.”  
“Who’d be the boss in the relationship? Would I gotta change? I ain’t submissive and don’t like takin’ orders.”

There was a knock on the door and Leonardo said, “Mona Lisa’s here, Raph.”  
Raphael pinched the bridge between his eyes and said miserably, “I’ll be right there, Leo. Hey, Sensei. Thanks for the talk. I really hope Donnie succeeds. I might think Leo’s cute, but I still want Mona and a life with her. That’s where my heart is. With her. And I don’t wanna be a female. Not now. Not never!

Raphael exited the room, his heart pounding, and thought, how will Mona take the news? Please don’t let her bolt. Please don’t. I need her and love her so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N How will Mona handle the news? How will mating season go? Will Donnie like Raph too?
> 
> Thanks for the kudos. :)


	4. A sunset dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mona tells Raphael her feelings about the situation and in a bid to make him feel better, Leo takes him for a roof top dinner, which leads to something unexpected.

Raphael’s shoulders were slumped, as he went into the lounge, where his girlfriend stood with the others. Mona was laughing at a joke Donnie had told her, her brown and red eyes shining in merriment. She stopped when she saw the emerald eyed turtle and regarded him with curiosity, the others having not told her anything. Raphael’s heart sank, as he gazed at her, praying she’d still love him and would have faith in their love. He’d crumble if she didn’t and he didn’t think he’d recover from it. It'd been a whirlwind romance. He'd fallen so hard, which wasn’t his style. He was always a cautious and pessimistic guy, but Mona had quickly won his heart and his soul and he couldn’t imagine life without her. Sure she was eight years older, but the age gap had never been a factor to him or to her and it hadn’t stopped them from fooling around, her tail wrapping around his body, touching him, pumping his cock. She’d also spent hours licking him with her rough tongue, giving him a bath. He’d loved it and so had his purple ten inch cock, which had dropped down into her waiting hands. She’d pumped it and it'd stood at full mast. Proud, erect, veins twitching, when fucking Leo had barged in and had ordered them to stop.

They had and a mortified Mona had fled to the bathroom, while Leo had lambasted his brother and given him a stern lecture on sex, which Raphael had listened to, his cheeks red. Typical Leo to have spoiled his fun. Leo had then monitored their times together and Mona was forbidden from being in Raphael’s room and alone with him. Raphael had been pissed, but upon seeing a TV programme about young parents, he’d turned to his brother and had said that he wasn’t ready to be a dad and wanted to wait until he was older. That was still his intention now that Mona was on the same planet. They’d marry when he was eighteen and would then start a family. That'd been the plan, but now he was a damn female! Would she still want him as a girl if he couldn’t return to his male form?

“Mona,” Raphael began nervously, shuffling his feet.  
“How do you know my name? We’ve never met.”  
“It’s me, Raph.”  
“Huh? Are you kidding me? Raphael is much bulkier than you and he doesn’t have a female voice or a flat plastron. Is this a joke? Where is Raphael?”  
“It’s me, Mona!”

“Let’s give them some privacy, guys,” Leo said, gesturing to the others. “We’ll be in the kitchen if you need us, Raph, okay?”  
“Uh, sure,” Raphael muttered, wishing a hole would swallow him up.

Mona blinked, opened her mouth and shut it. Then she said in a stunned tone, “What happened?”  
“One of Donnie’s experiments went wrong and turned me into a girl," Raphael explained.  
“Is it permanent?”  
“I don’t know. It might be. Donnie’s workin’ on findin’ a cure, but this is me if he can't. Could ya handle it?”  
“Being in a lesbian relationship’s not what I signed up for, Raphael. I don’t even know what to call you now. Raphael doesn’t seem very fitting. It’s too masculine. Girls just don’t turn me on.”  
“We’d still be in love and would be together,” Raphael said desperately. “It’d just be different, but we could still find ways of makin’ sex work, ya know?”  
“You mean a strap on and dildos? That’s hardly what I want. I want a man with a real cock that can drive me insane and make me scream. A man with rippling muscles and a deep voice. Not a girl, who’ll lay eggs. You will now and that’s just so wrong!”  
“It means we could have a family, ya know,” Raphael said, his eyes filling with tears. “Potentially.”  
“It doesn’t. You’d lay duds, which could only be fertilized if one of your brothers screwed you and that’s just gross. I’m better off finding a male Salamandrian. Stop looking at me, like I’m being over dramatic. I’m not. I don’t want ….”  
“No! Don’t say that, Mona!” Raphael wept, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I love ya. Please don’t dump me.” He got onto his knees, looked up at her and said, “I couldn’t live without ya. Please don’t. Donnie will find a cure.”  
“I…”  
“He will!” Raphael almost screamed. “Donnie will. He always does.”  
“Real men don’t cry,” Mona said coldly. “You’re acting childish and girly. Get a grip. Fine. We'll be a couple if Donnie finds a cure. I'm moving on, okay, if he doesn't?"  
“Thank ya, baby!” Raphael said. He rose to his feet and wrapped his arms around her. “So we’re still together?”  
“We’re on a break,” Mona said, stiffening. “Until we know for sure. I have to go. I’ll see you.”  
“But ya still love me and are attracted ta me, right?” Raphael asked hopefully, as Mona pulled away. “I’m still the same, even if I look different.”  
“I’m not attracted to girls,” Mona said, turning around. “Call me if there’s a change. I can’t bear to see the creature you’ve become. Not the man I fell in love with at all. Goodbye."

The family had heard Raphael’s begging and Mona’s frosty attitude and their hearts had gone out to him, thinking her a bitch. Leo had never really been keen on her and had thought that she’d only been after one thing: fucking his brother and that she didn’t care about him. Her attitude had proved it. The poor guy-girl-really adored her and she’d acted like it was all his fault and that he was worthless. Been brutal and ruthless and had ordered that they were on a break. What the fuck? Raphael deserved assurances that he was loved and all he'd gotten was abuse.

Leo whispered to his family, “Stay here. I’m going to talk to Raph.” Then he went into the lounge.

XXXX

Raphael was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands and weeping. He looked up when he saw Leo, his cheeks reddened, ashamed that Leo had seen him this way.

“You okay, Raph?” Leo said gently.  
“F…Fine.”  
“I don’t want to pry….”  
“Then don’t,” Raphael snapped, his eyes blazing.  
“Mona’s gone?”  
“She’ll be back,” Raphael said, even though he knew she wouldn’t, but there was no way he’d tell Leo that and that he'd been right about her all along. She didn’t care about him and probably never had.

Leo smiled, which made Raphael’s heart flip. Fuck. Why did Leo have to do that when he was thinking about Mona? He loved Mona. Not Leo. He had to remember that.

“I hope she does, Raph. Hey. I was thinking about something.”  
“That’s rare for ya, Leo.”  
“I know, right?” Leo said playfully and wanting to make Raphael feel better, said, “You up to going out?”  
“In the afternoon?”  
“Why not?”  
“Um. I don’t know. Humans?” Raphael said sarcastically.  
“I know a place, where humans don’t go very often, Raph, and we’ll wear our disguises, so up to it? Unless you want to watch Mikey’s Disney movies. He’s putting Shrek on in a few minutes.”  
“No!” Raphael said in alarm. “He must have seen it at least three hundred times.”  
“At least,” Leo said and chuckled, making Raphael’s heart flip again. “Be ready in twenty. I’m just going to shower.

Fearless is gonna shower, Raphael thought. Almost like he’s gettin’ ready for a real date, but it ain't. It’s just gonna be time together as brother…Uh, brother and sister. Shit! He better remember I’m with Mona. I'm still with her, even if we’re on a break, right?

 XXXX

Half an hour later, Leo and Raphael were in their disguises of trench coats, as well as fedoras, and headed to Murakami’s restaurant. They soon arrived there and placed two orders of sweet and sour pork, as well as two portions of prawn dim sum and two sodas. They received their orders a while later and Leo said they were going somewhere else to eat.

XXXXX 

They made their way to a roof top, climbed up and sat down.

Raphael looked at the view and said, “Ya can see the whole city from here and the sun’s just goin’ down. It’s beautiful, Leo, and so quiet, despite the traffic down below. Oh, wow. Just look at the magnificence of those colors. It’s picture postcard perfect, Leo. Man, I wanna draw that."  
“Yes. I sometimes come here to reflect.”  
“Ya mean ta get away from us.”  
“No. To reflect. I’d never want to leave any of my family,” Leo said, staring intently at Raphael, who ducked his head at the scrutiny. “It’s serene up here and I love the view.”

Man, Leo’s eyes so are so beautiful, Raphael thought and told himself to stop thinking about that. He still loved Mona and always would.

"Yeah. It's pretty spectacular, Leo. Ya can even see the sea a little. It’d be nice ta go ta the ocean someday.”  
“Sure would. We could go soon if you want,” Leo said, handing Raphael his carton of dim sum. “All us of and have a family vacation.”  
“For real?” Raphael asked, his eyes shining in excitement.  
“Yes. Or we could go alone. Just us. We haven’t spent much time together and we fight when we do. It'd be nice not doing that anymore and just interacting civilly. What do you think?”

The thought of being alone with Leo was both terrifying and thrilling and so was being in such proximity to him, his strong musk permeating the lair and making Raphael think of indecent things he wanted to do his brother.

Raphael took a bite to bide time. He chewed slowly, swallowed and said casually, “I guess. I’m also sick of fightin’ with ya, but the others would be upset if we left them behind. They'd also suspect we’re messin’ ‘round now that I’m a girl.”  
“I never mess around. If I do something, I put my whole heart and soul into it and I’d never play with peoples’ affections. If I love, I really love and I’d do anything for the person I loved. I wouldn’t yell at them or treat them like shit! I know our brothers would think that, but they’d also know that I’m a virtuous guy and I’d never do anything to hurt anyone or to soil them and leave…”  
“Soil?”  
“Steal their virginity and ditch them, besides what would be so wrong if we were a couple, Raph?”  
“I’m with Mona and gonna return ta a male and ya ain't my type.”  
“Then why are you aroused whenever I’m near? I can smell your pheromones. It’s only around me, so you clearly don’t fancy Mikey or Donnie. Do I make your heart race, Raphael?”  
“Is this why we're out, so ya can force me into sayin’ I fancy the pants offa ya?” Raphael raged, green eyes flashing.  
“Your body already tells me and I couldn’t help hearing your argument with Mona. Well, it was more on her part. You were so torn up. I thought a dinner together would be nice and we could talk.”  
“Ya ain't my type. I love Mona!” Raphael hissed.  
“That ship's sailed, Raphael! The bitch doesn’t like you and probably never did. You fight for a relationship if you love someone. She dumped you and said she’d only take you back if you reverted to a male! Being on a break means she doesn’t give a shit and wants to test the waters out there. I fucking hope she finds what she wants, because she sure as hell doesn’t deserve a sweet, loving, thoughtful person like you!”  
“And who does?” Raphael said bitterly. “Ya, Mikey, Donnie?”  
“I don’t know, but you certainly deserve better. I’d treat you like a princess and so would Mikey and Donnie. It’s probable that Donnie won’t find a cure and you’ll stay a girl, so you have to consider your options. I know you like me, but you won’t admit it. Fair enough. I can back off if you really hate me. Perhaps you’d be better off with Mikey and Donnie."  
“Thanks for dinner,” Raphael snarled. “I’m goin’ home and I fuckin’ hate ya, Leo. How dare ya say such mean things ‘bout my Mona! And for the last damn time, ya ain't my type!”  
“The hell you are!” Leo said. He gripped Raphael's face and forcefully thrust his tongue inside of Raphael’s mouth for a brutal kiss.

Raphael’s eyes widened in surprise and he dropped his carton, but he didn't pull away, He yanked down Leo’s mask tails, deepening the kiss, which soon became heated, as tongues battled for dominance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So they've kissed. Will Raph admit his feelings or still be in denial? Will Mona return?


	5. Warring friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael ponders his dilemma and is mortified when he learns that Mikey and Casey want him.

Leo broke the kiss and said breathlessly, “You kissed me back, Raph. That means you want me. Stop denying it. I can give you a great life, babies and so much more. I’ll be all you need and want. Baby, sweet Raph, all you have to do is say yes.”  
“NO!” Raphael growled, his green eyes blazing. “I want Mona and this subject’s done, Leo. Leave me the hell alone.”  
“Hmm. Mating season begins tomorrow. Let’s see how much you want me to leave you alone then,” Leo said and grinned. “It always hits you harder than us. I don’t see that changing just because you’re a girl. You’ll seek me out, because you know we could be amazing together and that I’m your Alpha,” Leo said and trailed a hand down Raphael’s plastron, making him shiver. “We belong together and you want me.”  
“I’m gonna lock my door!”  
“Go ahead, but that won’t stop your urges. I reckon we’ll have babies before the end of next year. You’ll be an amazing mommy. That’s what you want, isn’t it? My young? You recognize me as your Alpha and a father for your future young.”  
“Go ta hell!” Raphael yelled, his green eyes flashing dangerously.

Raphael jumped up and ran off, Leo’s words replaying over and over in his brain. He knew the leader was right and it terrified him. Mating season had always hit him the hardest. He’d been able to get through it with immense difficulty as a boy, locking himself in his room and jerking off up to six times a day and sometimes more during those three weeks, but what would it be like now that he was a girl? Would he really seek Leo out and beg him to screw him or would his brothers seek him out? No. He was definitely going to barricade his door and hopefully Donnie would soon have a cure, so he could get back with his Mona.

Raphael went to his second favorite roof top, swung his legs over the roof top and looked up at the sky, as unwanted tears ran down his cheeks. I never wanted ta be a girl, he thought miserably. I never wanted that kiss with Leo. I love Mona, but that kiss with Leo felt so right. He’s an amazin’ kisser and I know he’d be an awesome mate and dad ta any babies. Babies? Damn it. Fearless could give me the family I so badly want. Gorgeous little ones I’d love and fuss over, but I still love Mona. She can’t give me a family, though. All she can give me is her heart. Is that enough? If I stay this way, I’ll have ta get used ta my new body and the new dynamic as Leo’s mate. Dad said he’d accept that and he could see us as a couple, but is that really what I want? I had so many plans for Mona and me, but they were scuppered when I became a chick. She’s disgusted and don’t want me, but Leo’s promisin’ the moon and a wonderful future. Fuck. It don’t help that I’m attracted ta Leo. Fuck. This is such a mess.

Footsteps sounded on the roof and Raphael glanced up and saw Casey. 

“Wow. A female turtle,” Casey said in awe, his eyes wide in surprise. “I didn’t think they existed. Whoa. You look a little like my pal, Raph.”  
“I am Raph, bonehead!” Raphael snapped. “It’s a long story, but I was turned into a chick.”  
“A very cute one,” Casey said and beamed. He yanked Raphael to his feet and planted a huge smacker on his lips.

Taken aback, Raphael froze, but he quickly composed himself and slapped his friend across the face, his green eyes blazing.

“What the fuck was that, Casey?” Raphael shouted. “Have ya lost yer mind, ya buffoon?”  
“Kind of. I’ve always been attracted to you, Raph. I did my best to hide it, but I can’t anymore. You were so handsome, but you’re so adorable now. So sweet, my little buttercup. We could make sweet music together, my love. Come here and give me a kiss. You know you want to!”

Raphael raised his fists to strike him, but Casey caught them and tugged Raphael against his chest. 

“That’s my girl,” Casey said, wrapping his arms around Raphael and then forcibly kissing him. "You belong to me. Sweet dove. Don’t fight it.”  
“Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing!” a male voice said.

Casey looked up and saw Mikey whirling his nun chucks, a menacing expression on his face, which was unusual for the gentle youngster.

Raphael took the opportunity to shove Casey away and he moved away, his shoulders shaking with rage, as he furiously wiped his lips with his hands. How dare he accost me like that, Raphael thought. The nerve. As if I’d want him and his breath stank and the kiss was horrid and gross. Not like Leo’s. Damn it. Why am I thinkin’ ‘bout him again? 

“What does it look like? I’m with my girlfriend,” Casey said.  
“Your girlfriend? Really?” Mikey said sarcastically. “I don’t think so. She wants yours truly, don’t you Raphaella?”  
“Don’t be dumb. I’m hot, smart and I can give her a better life than you, you shellback!”  
“I’m cuter than you and I can make her laugh, loudmouth!”

Raphael stared at them in astonishment. They're fightin’ over me. Fuck it. This is worse, he thought, as Casey and Mikey circled one another. What if they kill one another?

“STOP IT!” Raphael screamed. “This is stupid and ya know it. Yer pals and ya shouldn’t be doin’ this.”

“The winner gets Raphaella,” Mikey said, ignoring Raphael’s outburst.  
“You’re on,” Casey said.

“NO!” Raphael shouted and planted himself between the two men. “Stop it! Ya don’t wanna do this.”  
“Then make yer decision, babe,” Casey said. “Tell us who you want? I’ll give you the world and I’ll do my best to satisfy you.”

“I’ll do the same thing, but I’ll do a better job, Raphaella,” Mikey said. “You know it. Pick me. Go on, hon!”  
“Firstly, my name ain’t Raphaella, dipshit,” Raphael said irately. “Secondly, I don’t want neither of ya, so stop yer petty shit!”  
“The female doth protest. Drop the attitude, dudette."

Mikey strode over to Raphael and kissed him on his lips.

Raphael slapped Mikey’s face and growled, “Back off, both of ya. I don’t want this. Stop.”  
“Always so feisty, huh?” Mikey said. “I think she does, Casey. She’s just playing hard to get. Sweetie, pie….”

“LEAVE HER ALONE!” a male voice snarled.

The trio looked up and saw Leo wielding his katana, his sapphire eyes stony, his body in a fighting stance.

“Oh, come on, Leo,” Casey said. “The chick wants me and Mikey, so why don’t you go meditate or something? You’re not wanted.”

Leo’s eyes flashed, he charged at Casey, picked him up and flung him against the wall. 

Casey groaned, as he slid down the wall and then he moaned again.

“Back off her and stay away from her,” Leo hissed. “Do you understand me, Casey?”  
“Leo, you’re crazy!”  
“I said do you hear me?”  
“All right, Leo. I get the message!"

Raphael froze in shock and thought, I’ve seen Leo mad, but not that mad. It’s kinda like he’s bein’ territorial over me and it’s kinda hot seein’ him so worked up and so possessive.

“Mikey,” Leo growled, turning his eyes on the stunned prankster. “Do you want to be next?”  
“Leo, come on, dude. She’s fair game and she was just begging for it, you know.”  
“Was she now or did you force yourself on her?”  
“What? No. She kissed me. Dude, you’re so possessive. It’s uncool. Chill!”  
“Is that true, Raph? Did you want it?” Leo asked.

“No! They forced themselves on me, Leo," Raphael said. "I asked them ta stop, but they wouldn’t. I’m glad ya showed up, because they were gonna fight and I was afraid it’d end in bloodshed. All I wanna do is go home and go ta bed, so this awful day can end.”

“Leo, she isn’t yours!” Mikey said crossly.  
“Hmm. I don’t know. Whose are you, Raph? That bozo’s or Mikey’s?" Leo said. “Because you can say if you want them. They need to know where they stand.”

“Ya know the answer,” Raphael said and grabbed Leo’s hand. “Yers. Only yers, Leo.”  
“Right. Did you guys catch that? She’s mine. Casey, go home to April and stay away from my girl. Mikey, you’d better stay away from my mate or I’ll have to get sarcastic with my katana and you don’t want that!”

Mikey gulped and looked at the fierce expression on Leo’s face. “Uh, I got it, Leo,” he stammered.  
“Terrific. Come on, hon. Let’s go home.”

XXXXX

Raphael and Leo walked home, hands entwined until Mikey and Casey couldn’t see them anymore.

Raphael then pulled his hand away, stopped and said, “Thank ya. I didn’t mean what I said back there, though. I ain’t yers. I only said it, so that they’d back off, Leo. They wouldn’t wanna tangle with ya.”  
Leo chuckled, stopped and said, “Yeah, sure, sweetheart. We both know you want me. It’s only a matter of time, but unlike the others I won’t force myself on you and will let you come to me on your own, because I respect you. A real man doesn’t touch a girl without her permission. Okay. I kissed you, but I didn’t force myself on you when you said no. I backed off. “  
“Ya did and I appreciate that. I also feel I owe ya the truth. I found it kinda hot when ya became so territorial of me, Leo. Ya looked so adorable fired up like that.”  
Leo laughed and said, “I knew it. You do like me and were playing hard to get. That’s what mates do, Raph. They’re territorial. It’s instinct. You’ll be the same when we’re a couple and when we have babies.”  
“I hate that ya know me so well. Look, Leo. I’m gonna tell ya somethin’. I find ya allurin’ and sexy as hell. I loved the kiss, but I’m so damn confused right now.”  
“I’m listening.”  
“I love Mona so much, but she can’t give me the family I’ve always wanted, because we’re two different species. That sucks. Now I’m a chick, yer givin’ me a chance ta have kids with ya. I’m immensely attracted ta ya and I loved the kiss, but I don’t know what ta do. I’m in a dilemma, Leo. One I never thought would happen. What do I do?”  
“Look, I love you. I always have and I’d be wonderful to you, Raph, but if you decide you want to get back with Mona, I’ll try to accept that, even though I don’t think she’s deserving of you, especially after the way she treated you at the lair. It’s your decision and I won’t force you to be with me for real.”  
“Thank ya.”  
“Of course if you seek me out and want to make love, I won’t turn you down, but I won’t force myself on you either. I’m going to lock myself in my room when my season hits. I’ll advise the others to do the same thing.”  
“Do ya think Casey and Mikey will listen ta ya?”  
“I don’t know, but they’ll deal with me if they don’t.”  
“Hey, Leo, can ya do somethin’ for me?”  
“What?”  
“Call me Rachael instead of Raphael, so I can see if I can grow ta like it and bein’ a chick.”  
“Rachael, huh?”  
“Yeah. That’s the chick name I picked out. Rachael or Rach.”  
“Rach. I like it,” Leo said and smiled. “Hamato Rachael, Rach, my wife and my babies' mommy.”  
“Ya think I’ll make that choice?”  
“I hope you do. I’ll tell the others to call you Rachael. You can ask April about makeup and clothes and stuff, unless you plan on being a tom boy, although you’d look mighty hot with red lipstick and a red dress with a slit up the side.”  
“I’d look like a dork!”  
“An extra gorgeous woman,” Leo said and grinned. “Mine.”  
“Well, maybe I’ll do that if ya like it. Let’s go home. I’m beat. We’ll continue pretendin’ we’re mates, so the others don’t try nothin’, but ya’ll have my decision when I’m ready.”  
“All right, Rach.”

Rach, Raphael thought, as they walked home. It feels so strange bein’ called that, but one thing that does feel right is Leo and bein’ with him. He makes me feel alive and butterflies in my chest and he’s so kind. I’d be lucky ta have him as a mate, but Mona? I do still love her.

XXXX

Casey and Mikey were talking on the roof top.

“Are you giving up on her, Casey?” Mikey asked, as Casey gingerly stood up and rubbed his throbbing head.  
“No. I’m not. I don’t want April. I’ve always wanted Raph and I think I could make her happy. She’s a little fire cracker, but I can make her see sense.”  
“Me too, I think, but Leo likes her. It was obvious and Raph said she was Leo’s.”  
“They’d kill one another and it won’t last if they don’t. You know it, Mikey. We’d be better for Raph, so let’s try and get her affection.”  
“Deal. May the best guy win,” Mikey said and shook Casey’s hand. “I’m going home. Ciao.”

Mikey walked home and thought happily, it’s mating season tomorrow. I’m going to take advantage of it and will give Raph a really good time. Then she’ll be putty in my hands. I’ll corner her after breakfast and she won’t escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Will Mikey get what he wants?


	6. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mating season begins.

Leo and Raphael had arrived home and the latter had barricaded himself in his bedroom.

XXXX

It was 3 a.m. when Raphael woke, feeling extremely feverish, hot and a deep desire to rut. Damn it. It’s matin’ season, he thought in dismay. It’s hit me. I gotta fight and not succumb ta my instincts and my hormones. My body wants me ta find Leo and ta mate with him, but my brain’s screamin’ no, because it’d just complicate things even more. Fuck. I know I’ll think ‘bout things that ain’t sexy and…That’ll work. I’ll do my best ta avoid the guys and …..I can get through this. I got through this as a boy and I can now. It ain’t gonna be different.

He tried to sleep, but his raging hormones wouldn’t let him, his body begging for relief, so his hands wandered to his slit. He touched it for the first time since his transformation, bemoaning the fact that he no longer had the ten inch purple cock he’d been immensely proud of. All he had was a slit that when it parted, was velvety, warm and ideal for a cock to penetrate. Ideal for Leo’s cock. Raphael thought and flushed, as he imagined Leo making love to him. He missed his cock, but the new genitalia wasn’t unpleasant. He liked the silkiness of it and of the soft skin between his legs and on his body. Could he really get used to becoming a woman? There was only one way to find out and what better way than exploring?

Raphael stuck a finger into his slit and fingered himself, picturing him and Leo between the sheets, Leo’s rod thrust deep inside of him, as they as came together. He groaned at the sensation, his finger soon slick with his warm juices. He churred in ecstasy, his eyes closed, as he climaxed. Man, that was hot, he thought, and licked his finger. Even my juices taste different, sweeter, but I ain’t satisfied. I need more and I want more. I feel kinda empty, ya know. My body’s yearnin’ for somethin’ huge ta fill me and ta stuff me. It wants Leo. I’m tryin’ ta fight my urges, but it’s so fuckin’ hard. How am I gonna resist him?

XXXX

The door suddenly burst open, as Leo barged his way through it and shoved the chair Raphael had set up as a barrier against the door out of the way.

“Leo?” Raphael said in astonishment, looking at Leo’s eyes that shone with lust.  
Leo locked the door and said huskily, “You. I’m sorry, but mating season’s started and I can’t control my urges. Some Master of control I am, but that’s what you do to me. You have no idea how irresistible you are.”  
“Me either,” Raphael said, parting his legs. “I want ya so badly and I need ya. I couldn’t stop thinkin’ ‘bout ya. Look, Leo, if we do this, I’ll make a deal. We can see how things go, but if my decision is Mona, I’m goin’ with her.”  
“I can work with that,” Leo said stared hungrily at Raphael and cupped his cheek, making him shiver and blush at the scrutiny and touch. “You’re so beautiful, Rach. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you when you were a guy and I still can’t. I’ll never tire of looking at you. I’m so honored my first time’s going to be with you and that whatever happens, we shared this special moment.”  
“Sap. Are ya gonna fuck me or not?”

Leo grinned and trailed kisses down Raphael’s plastron, making him moan and part his legs wider in anticipation. The leader then nipped Raphael’s collarbone, leaving multiple love bites he knew would be visible. Marks that meant Raphael was Leo’s and his alone, because there was no way he’d share him with anyone and if anyone tried, they’d face his wrath. 

Leo kissed Raphael’s plump lips, traced his jawline with his fingers and said, “You’re exquisite, Rachael, a work of art. I’m going to show you how much you’re adored every chance I get. This isn’t just primal need. I’m finally getting to show you how much you’re cherished. I don’t want to rush it. I want to savor each moment, so lie back and allow me that.”  
Raphael flushed and said, “I ain’t patient. Ya know if I want somethin’, I gotta have it right away.”  
“You’ll listen,” Leo said in his most authoritative tone that made even Raphael listen.  
“I will. Even I can’t say no when ya speak so sternly. Go on, but I ain’t that special.”  
“You are. I love your curves, your soft skin, your hips are wider now to bear our young and your tail’s even cuter. Your lips are so warm and inviting. You’re my canvas and I could stare at you forever. You’re a dream come true, Rach.”  
Raphael blushed and said, “Stop it. Yer makin’ me shy.”  
“Mmm. I love that side of you. We both know the real you is shy and a little insecure beneath your rage,” Leo said, stroking Raphael’s inner thigh and admiring the soft skin. “You were so shy as a kid that you stammered. Do you remember? Then you built up all those damn walls and no one could scale them. Not until now. I’ve broken them down, haven’t I? One touch and you’re all mush and only for me. Isn’t that right, babe?”  
“Yeah, Leo,” Raphael said softly and shivered at his touch. “Yeah. I’m yers, Leo, and that’s me ta a T. Ya know me so well. I act tough, but I’m just as tender as ya and the others and all I wanna do is be loved. This is heaven. I like it so much.”  
“Mmm. You smell so good,” Leo said and lifted Raphael’s foot. Leo sucked his toes, making Raphael’s cheeks redden and then he licked the soft skin between Raphael’s thighs. “You taste incredible, Rach. Like Jasmine. I wonder if you smell the same there. I bet you do. Are you wet thinking about us and the fun we’re going to have? Yes. You are. Your pheromones are going nuts. You want this, don’t you?”  
“Yeah. I want it and ya. I sound like a needy bitch.”  
“You sound perfect and you’re no bitch. Not really.”

Leo proceeded to give Raphael a long and sensuous tongue bath all over his body, his leathery tongue driving the hothead wild, as he fisted the sheets and groaned in pleasure.

So this is what love is ‘bout, Raphael thought, as his eyes met Leo’s. Real love and a deep connection. I love it and it don’t matter that I’m the uke. All that matters is this moment and us. Us. I never thought Leo and I'd do this, but it feels so good and so right.

Leo smiled said, “How do you feel, Rach?”  
“I got an itch and I need ya ta satisfy it,” Raphael blurted out unashamedly. “All this tenderness is awesome, but I want more.”  
Leo burst out laughing and said, “You may have changed on the outside, but you’re still the same inside. Are you sure you want to go all the way?”  
“As sure as I got a shell on my back. Make love ta me, Leo.”

Leo rubbed his slit and soon dropped down with a growl, his forest eight inch cock oozing precum, the veins pulsating.

Raphael looked at Leo’s dick and said, “Yer a huge boy, but ya ain't as big as I was, Leo. I was ten inches. I bet yer eight.”  
“That’s right. It’s going to hurt a little, Rach, okay?”  
“I know, but that’ll pass. Hurry up. I’m gettin’ old waiting.”

Leo lowered his head and licked Raphael's slit. Then he smiled and said, "You taste delicious, like honey. I love it, Rach. Sweet and scrumptious like you."

Raphael blushed and thought, I can't stop flushin' like a chick, but I love his compliments and I love what he does. I feel so loved and I don't want it ta stop.

Leo stuck a finger inside of Raphael’s slit and when he thought he was ready, he plunged his dick inside of him, causing the temperamental turtle to hiss at the burning sensation.

“You okay, Rach?” Leo asked in concern and pulled out.  
“I’m fine, Leo,” Raphael said. “It just stung a bit. Continue. I’m fine. I promise.”  
“I’ll go gently, okay?”

Leo kept his word and gently thrust back inside of Raphael. He soon formed a steady rhythm that had them seeing stars, Leo churring loudly, as Raphael chirped contentedly, their eyes locked on one another’s.

Raphael rolled his hips, so that Leo could go in deeper, his nails raking down Leo’s muscular arms, as they rocked as one.

Their hearts raced, as the rocking intensified, both feeling so alive and loved. It was how they’d pictured their first times to be. Gentle and sweet and with someone they loved.

This is pleasure, Raphael thought. I feel like I’m on fire and I’m so full and so satisfied. I belong with him maybe. Not Mona. Damn. I’ve never felt so loved before. Leo’s so considerate, gentle and I could be happy with him forever. Maybe I should be with Leo. I will. I’ll pick Leo and see how it goes and then if things don’t work out, I could go back ta Mona maybe.

It wasn’t long before Leo came, filling his lover up with his sticky and yelling Rachael. He pecked Raphael on the lips, pulled out, flopped down beside him and panted.

Raphael climaxed soon after and tugged Leo close, a huge grin on his face.

“Happy, Rach?” Leo asked.  
“Yes. That was my first time and it was everythin’ I imagined it would be," Raphael said.  
“Mine too. I’m glad it was with you.”  
“Me too,” Raphael said sleepily. “Hey, Leo. I think I wanna be with ya forever. I don’t think I want Mona back. Not after this, us. I know I said I was confused, but this unconfused me. I only want ya. It feels so right bein’ with ya, ya know.”  
“Are you sure you’re not just saying that, because of what we did? You might regret it later.”  
Raphael kissed him passionately and said, “No. I want this and ya. Not temporary. Forever. Now kiss me and let’s seal the deal.”  
“I’m glad you chose me,” Leo said, his eyes shining with happiness. “I swear I’ll love you until my dying breath and I’ll always cherish and honor you.”  
“So will I. Yer so sexy, Leo, and yer a great person. I'm lucky ta have ya."

Leo kissed him, pouring his heart, body and soul in it, never having felt so elated before. He finally had the person he’d always wanted and he’d ensure Raphael never doubted his love.

I think I made the right choice, Raphael thought. Now I can have the family I’ve always wanted and I know Leo will treat me right. He’s everythin’ I could ever want in a mate and more and I’ll always be faithful and true ta him. I’m gonna tell Mona I’ve decided ta stay a chick.

Raphael fell asleep, his body as close to Leo as he could get, Leo’s scent filling his nostrils, and feeling the happiest he’d ever been in his short existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N How will the others take the news that Leo and Raph are a couple?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N What transformations occurred? 
> 
> Just an idea that occurred to me in the middle of the night!
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in ages, Had eye strain and headaches and needed time away from my PC.


End file.
